Harry e Hermione
by Nanna Black
Summary: De amigos a algo mais, no espaço de um ano. Assim são Harry e Hermione. Fic sendo reescrita e repostada.
1. A Madrinha

**Notas da Autora:** Olá!

Depois de muito tempo sem atualizar (acho eu que mais de dois anos), resolvi reescrever essa historinha. Agradeçam à Tatá Calderon que deixou uma review e me lembrou dela.

Essa era minha segunda história sobre o mundo de Harry Potter. Decidi reescrevê-la porque ela era muito fraquinha. Ah, e imaginem que _A Ordem da Fênix _não acontece:)

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Hermione e personagens conhecidos e relacionados pertencem a JK Rowling. Os desconhecidos são meus. Se me pedirem, eu deixo que usem!

**Harry e Hermione**

**Capítulo I: A Madrinha**

Era um primeiro de setembro meio frio e enevoado, mas, ainda assim, Harry James Potter não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Confortavelmente instalado debaixo de um bolo de cobertores e edredons, o Menino – Que – Sobreviveu olhou para o despertador no criado mudo ao lado e viu que horas eram no rádio-relógio antigo que ele conseguira levar para a casa dos Weasley. Eram 7:15 da manhã. Ele, Ron e Ginny teriam tempo de sobra para se prepararem para a ida à Estação de King's Cross.

Como de costume, naquela data Harry e Rony voltariam para o interior da Inglaterra, para começarem o seu quinto ano, e Ginny começaria seu quarto, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Se Harry não se enganava, Molly Weasley logo iria acordá-los para começarem a preparar-se para a viagem até a estação, onde tomariam o trem que os levariam até os domínios da escola.

Depois de muitas semanas de correspondência trocada com a ajuda de Fawkes e Edwiges, Harry conseguira convencer Alvo Dumbledore a permitir que ele ficasse somente a primeira semana das férias de verão na casa de seus detestáveis tios. A autora desta crê que não é preciso dizer que Petúnia e Válter Dursley ficaram extremamente felizes com esta decisão de seu indesejado sobrinho, e não se esforçaram nem um pouquinho para mantê-lo no número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Harry ainda ficou mais quinze minutos na cama, divagando sobre o que poderia acontecer naquele ano. Afinal, desde que entrara na escola, três anos antes, ele passara por várias aventuras. A mais recente acontecera em junho, quando ele encarara seu pior inimigo, Voldemort, e vira Cedric ser assassinado diante de seus olhos. Quando o alarme começou a soar, ele levantou-se e acordou Ron. **"Ron, anda. Acorda!"**

**"Mais cinco minutos, mãe"**, o ruivo disse, virando-se de costas para o amigo.

Harry engoliu uma risada e voltou a cutucar o amigo. **"Não sou a sua mãe, Ron. Acorda, cara!"**

Ron sentou-se na cama e encarou seu amigo, com os olhos cheios de sono. **"Harry? Onde é o fogo?"**

Harry deu uma risada. **"Que fogo, moleque! Acorda, anda! Senão vamos nos atrasar?"**

**"Atrasar para quê?"** Ron disse entre bocejos. Harry virou os olhos.

**"Para irmos para King's Cross"**, disse o moreno de olhos verdes.

**"Ai, Harry! Que horas são?" **Ron perguntou, ainda bocejando.

**"Sete e meia"**, respondeu o amigo.

**"SETE E MEIA!?"** Ron disse quase gritando, e desabou na cama. **"Nem se me dessem milhões de galeões eu saio da cama a uma hora dessas!"**

**"Tá, então a sua mãe vai encher os seus ouvidos quando subir"**, Harry disse com a voz leve, virando-se para recolher as suas coisas.

**"Já acordei, já acordei!"** Ron disse apressadamente, pondo-se de pé de modo desengonçado. Harry deu uma risada e alimentou sua coruja com uma ração especial para corujas, comprada no Beco Diagonal quando fora comprar o material que iria precisar naquele ano.

Os dois rapazes ouviram passos na escada e uma batida breve e firme na porta. **"Ron, Harry, acordem, queridos, vamos"**, Disse uma voz feminina, que veio abafada pela madeira da porta e que Harry reconheceu como sendo da senhora Weasley.

**"Já estamos acordados, mãe"** Disse Ron, terminando de vestir um par novinho de calças jeans, presente de Harry, e uma camiseta laranja do Chudley Cannons. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados, e os olhos continuavam meio sonolentos. Ao lado dele, Harry usava uma camiseta branca e calças compridas, e se ocupava em dobrar suas roupas para que estivessem bem organizadas no malão.

**"Ótimo, queridos. Não demorem. O café está servido lá embaixo"**, a sra. Weasley disse, e afastou-se para, provavelmente, ir arrancar Ginny da cama.

Quando os dois decidiram que seus pertences estavam bastante organizados, com as corujas presas nas gaiolas, o material escolar guardado e as vestes pretas simples acomodadas no malão, desceram para a cozinha. No caminho, passaram pelo quarto de Ginny.

No mesmo exato momento, a ruiva saiu de seus aposentos, acompanhada por duas outras jovens, que davam risadinhas. Os rostos das duas visitantes se distenderam em largos sorrisos vendo os dois rapazes, e os dois amigos corresponderam ao sorriso de uma delas com sorrisos educados, e sorriram genuinamente para a outra.

Uma das duas jovens – a que ganhara sorrisos genuínos – era uma morena de cabelos cacheados e castanhos, olhos também castanhos e corpo delgado. A outra era uma loira de cabelos longuíssimos e lisos, olhos azuis como o céu de verão e pele alva como alabastro.

**"Harry, Rony, esta é Annabella Bertucci. Ela vai para o quarto ano, assim como eu"** A caçula dos Weasley explicou, apresentando a loira aos dois rapazes. Ron, Harry percebeu, ficara encantado pela jovem loira, fitando-a embasbacado.

Já a morena fixara o olhar em Harry, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios carnudos. Harry correspondeu ao sorriso, mas sentiu uma súbita urgência para abraçar a jovem e beijar-lhe a boca bem-feita e rosada.

**"Não reconhece mais as amigas, Harry?"** A morena disse com uma risada descontraída, ajeitando uns cachos de cabelos atrás da orelha. Ginny e Annabella deram risadas junto com ela.

**"MIONE?"** Harry e Rony disseram, juntos. Entretanto, o ruivo estava mais interessado em examinar a loira desconhecida, enquanto Harry fitava de modo perplexo sua amiga e fiel escudeira.

A belíssima morena era mesmo Hermione. Mas, que diferença! A jovem esticara em altura e tomara corpo. Deixara de ser a garota magrinha e sem curvas, mais com jeito de menina do que de mulher. Hermione usava um par de calças jeans justas nos quadris e uma blusa branca curta que ressaltava seu bronzeado e exibia uma barriga bem-feita. Seus cabelos estavam encaracolados e longos até a cintura.

A aparência de Harry não passou despercebida à sua amiga. O moreno também encorpara, ficando um bonitão de fazer inveja. Aos 15 anos, estava com 1,80 metros de altura e, devido aos exercícios que Gui e Carlinhos lhe infligiram naquele verão, tomara corpo e ganhara músculos. Seus braços estavam definidos e Hermione podia ver os feixes de músculos pela malha fina da camiseta.

Os olhos verdes refulgiam intensamente, sem um vidro a escondê-los. Hermione notou, entre satisfeita e surpresa, que Harry escolhera usar lentes de contato naquele ano. A moreninha teve que lutar para esconder sua surpresa. Harry estava tornando-se um homem, e era um homem bonito.

Envolta em suas divagações a respeito do amigo, Hermione sentiu um par de braços fortes abraçando-a, e um delicioso e cítrico perfume masculino atingiu suas narinas. Ela surpreendeu-se ao notar que os braços e o cheiro eram de Harry. _Que abraço gostoso_, disse ela, correspondendo ao abraço e deliciando-se ao sentir os braços de Harry ao redor de sua cintura.Eles encaixavam-se perfeitamente em torno de sua cintura fina. Como se tivessem sido moldados para envolvê-la.

Ginny percebeu o abraço apertado dos dois amigos, e mordeu o lábio. Sentiu uma intensa inveja corroendo-lhe o coração e envenenando-lhe a alma. Não era boba e há muito tempo desconfiava que entre Harry e Hermione rolava algo mais que simples amizade. Aquele abraço, terno e intenso, apenas serviu para atiçar-lhe as suspeitas e os ciúmes.

Fred e George saíram de seu quarto naquele exato momento, e encontraram Harry e Hermione abraçadinhos, sob o olhar flamejante de ciúme de Ginny. George deu um cutucão no gêmeo e apontou com um olhar malicioso Harry abraçado a Hermione. Fred engoliu uma risada e uma provocação que estava na ponta da língua, pois não queria provocar os ataques de raiva da irmã.

Já Ron parecia mais interessado em arrancar informações sobre Annabella da própria loira, sem notar o abraço de seus melhores amigos, e sem notar que a garota não lhe dava brecha. Fred, entretanto, percebeu isto, e deu um riso silencioso. O irmão não tinha chance com Annabella.

Logo depois, Percy saiu de seu quarto, e, vendo Harry e Hermione ainda abraçados, pigarreou. **"Vamos deixar de namoro no corredor? Vocês não vão se atrasar para apanhar o trem?"** Ele disse. Ouvindo-o, Harry e Hermione se tocaram de como seu abraço havia durado, coraram e se largaram como se um fosse feito de fogo. Fred deu uma risada e uma piscada maliciosa para Harry, que ficou ainda mais vermelho.

Num silêncio interrompido apenas pelas perguntas insistentes de Ron a Annabella, os jovens desceram. Encontraram a sra. Weasley lavando louças e o sr. Weasley tomando calmamente seu café. Ele pareceu sinceramente surpreso de estarem todos acordados, arrumados e bem-humorados.

**"Ora, ora, bom dia, garotos"** Ele disse, com um sorriso e sem conseguir esconder sua satisfação. Afinal, já era conhecido de todos que sair da Toca rumo à estação significava uma bagunça total. Harry sorriu de volta para o homem ruivo. **"Café?"**

A conversa amena foi interrompida pela voz da sra. Weasley, que estava no jardim. **"ARTHUR!"** A mulher gritou, do lado de fora **"CORRA AQUI!"**

Atraído pelos berros, e alarmado imaginando terríveis catástrofes que poderiam ter acontecido com sua mulher, o senhor Weasley correu para fora, acompanhado pela legião de filhos e convidados.

Para o alívio de Arthur, não fora uma tragédia ou uma catástrofe o que causara os berros de Molly. Na frente da Toca, limpinho, lustroso e com cara de novo, estava o velho Ford Anglia azul turquesa da família, que há três anos residia na Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts. Bill dirigia-o, tendo Charlie ao lado no banco de passageiro, e os dois rapazes conversavam alegremente com duas garotas que vinham no banco de trás. Harry reconheceu-as quase instantaneamente.

**"Angelina! Katie!"** Os gêmeos gritaram, sem conseguir disfarçar sua alegria com a chegada das duas moças.

Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell, ex. colegas de Harry, Fred e Jorge no time de quadribol da Grifinória, saíram do carro e cumprimentaram a todos com sorrisos nos rostos bronzeados. Fred abraçou Katie com força, levantando-a do chão, e beijou-a no rosto. Jorge fez o mesmo com Angelina.

Depois da substancial refeição, que fora consumida com a costumeira tagarelice de sempre, com o senhor Weasley fazendo perguntas sobre objetos trouxas a Harry, e Ron assediando ostensivamente Annabella, Edwiges chegou trazendo uma carta de Sirius, para a alegria de Harry, que há semanas não tinha notícia do padrinho.

_Harry,_

_Faz tempo que não dou notícias, e, se você for um pouco mais parecido com sua mãe, sei que está muito preocupado comigo. Pois então relaxe. Estou hospedado na casa daquele meu velho amigo; ele lhe manda lembranças. Hoje, não sei por que motivo, eu estou lhe escrevendo para lhe contar algumas coisas sobre uma pessoa que não participa muito de sua vida atual: sua madrinha._

_A melhor amiga de Lilly em Hogwarts era uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, nascida trouxa como ela: Catherine Blackstone era uma garota americana, loira e muito bonita. As duas eram inseparáveis, Lilly via em Catherine uma verdadeira irmã. Como Lilly, Catherine também tinha problemas com seus irmãos, que eram todos trouxas e não aceitavam que a caçula da família fosse uma bruxa em formação._

_Por ser amiga de Lilly, Catherine tornou-se amiga de James por tabela e, também por tabela, tornou-se nossa amiga. Mas ela sempre foi mais próxima de James do que do resto de nós. Quando ele pediu Lilly em casamento, foi Catherine quem o ajudou a escolher o anel. E, no casamento deles, ela foi a madrinha de Lilly._

_Anne-Marie, a irmã de James – portanto, sua tia –, iria ser sua madrinha quando você nascesse – era uma promessa de Lilly à cunhada, que ela seria madrinha do primeiro bebê dos dois. Você pode ver Anne na foto: ela é uma garota alta, morena, de cabelos longos e lisos, olhos azuis._

_No entanto, quando você nasceu, Anne-Marie havia morrido há alguns meses. Como todos os Potters até você, ela foi vítima de Voldemort, que a matou pessoalmente._

_Com a morte de Anne, Lilly praticamente convocou Catherine para ser sua madrinha. Catherine estava morando nos Estados Unidos, morrendo de medo de também ser assassinada por Voldemort, mas não podia deixar de atender ao convite de Lilly. E veio para seu nascimento, e em Londres ficou até que você fosse batizado. Nesse meio tempo, ela se apaixonou. Poucos dias depois do seu batizado, Catherine se casou com seu namorado, um trouxa chamado Edward Figg. Como estava sendo perseguida, ela também mudou seu nome e desapareceu, nunca mais dando notícias a nenhum de nós, e deixando Lilly quase morta de preocupação._

_Ao saber por James que Lilly estava levando-o à loucura querendo saber de Catherine, Dumbledore jurou-nos que ela estava viva e bem, e que nós saberíamos dela quando fosse a hora apropriada. Lilly ficou mais serena com essa garantia do diretor._

_Bem, acho que já lhe fiz revelações demais._

_Cuide – se,_

_Snuffles._

Harry sentiu o coração disparar ao terminar de ler a carta do padrinho. Edward Figg? Aquele nome e aquele sobrenome eram-lhe familiares... De onde ele os conhecia?

De repente, a resposta a essa pergunta veio-lhe como um estalo, e ele pôs-se de pé como se fulminado por um raio. Ele saiu da cozinha, sob os olhares perplexos de todos e, logo, Hermione pôs-se de pé e foi atrás dele. Ron encarou a mãe e fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça. Molly sossegou e sentou-se ao lado do marido, entabulando conversa com ele.

* * *

Hermione encontrou o amigo sentado sob o plátano, de rosto baixo e com as costas coladas ao tronco nodoso da árvore. Aproximou-se cautelosamente dele, e abaixou-se de modo que podia encará-lo. **"O que houve, Harry? Más notícias de Sirius?"** Ela perguntou, apavorada e preocupada. Apenas algo com o padrinho poderia abalar Harry tão profundamente.

Quando o moreno ergueu o rosto, Hermione sentiu uma ternura invadir seu peito, aquecendo-a por dentro.

Harry estava chorando silenciosa e copiosamente. Lágrimas corriam fartas e incansáveis, por seu rosto másculo e bonito. Seus olhos brilhavam rasos d'água, quase como esmeralda líquida. E a tristeza refletida nas piscinas verdes fez nascer um impulso irresistível na jovem: ela abraçou o amigo com força, e Harry escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço, chorando sem parar.

**"Sabia, Mia, que a minha madrinha esteve ao meu alcance durante todos esses anos, e eu nunca soube aproveitar o tempo que passava ao lado dela?"** Ele murmurou, a voz abafada no pescoço de Hermione. **"Ela era a melhor amiga da minha mãe e, se eu tivesse sido esperto, ela teria me dito tudo o que sabia sobre ela e sobre meu pai... Mas não! Eu não escondia dela que ia para a casa dela forçado, e não abria brecha para que ela se aproximasse!"**

Hermione não sabia de quem Harry estava falando, mas deu seu melhor para acalmá-lo. **"Harry, por favor, não chore!"** Ela exclamou, acariciando as costas dele. **"Não é culpa sua! Ela devia saber a que inferno seus tios lhe submetiam, e compreendia, eu tenho certeza!"**

Hermione abraçou o amigo, e os dois ficaram assim, abraçados, mesmo depois que as lágrimas de Harry serenaram. O silêncio reinava gostoso entre eles, e Harry dava graças a Merlim por ter Hermione ao seu lado, firme e confiável como uma rocha. Já ela pensava em como poderia distrair o amigo.

Nenhum dos dois notou que uma sombra observava-os de longe, e queimava de raiva, de inveja e de ciúme.

* * *

Enquanto Harry chorava abraçado a Hermione no jardim, Ron ficava mais e mais encantado com Annabella. Ela era meiga, doce, inteligente e divertida, além de linda, e sabia de muitas coisas. Ron já havia arrancado dela que ela havia nascido em Roma, e era filha de uma bruxa sangue-puro, saída de uma tradicional família bruxa italiana, com um bruxo meio-a-meio – ou seja, filho de trouxa com bruxo.

Depois de um breve e turbulento relacionamento com Hermione – que terminara quando os dois perceberam que eram mais amigos do que namorados – Ron estava interessado em paz na sua vida amorosa. Queria sossegar o coração e curtir a vida. Mas Annabella chegara e virara sua vida de ponta-cabeça.

Entretanto, havia um detalhe de Annabella que Ron desconhecia, mas que chegou a seu conhecimento naquela manhã, com a chegada do correio para Annabella. A linda coruja castanha da garota, que ela batizara de Bella, entrou ventando pela janela da cozinha, e sua dona deu um imenso sorriso.

**"Ora, ora! Parece que enfim o Draco cedeu e me mandou uma carta! Eu sabia que ele não ia suportar ficar seis semanas nem ter notícias minhas, Ginny!"** Disse ela com seu sotaque italiano.

Ron levantou-se, com o sangue fervendo e derrubando a cadeira com um estrépito. A irmã e Annabella, além do resto da família, viraram-se assustadas para o lado dele, e o rapaz gritou, encolerizado, enciumado e cego de raiva, para a caçula. **"Como você tem a cara de pau de convidar a namorada do Malfoy para a nossa casa?!"**

**"A casa é minha, a amiga é minha! Não sei por que você está tão irritadinho por ela ser namorada do Malfoy, Ron! Mas não é problema meu, é seu, Ron, e apenas seu!" **Ginny também gritou, aproveitando para descontar sua irritação no irmão. **"Tá chateadinho porque ninguém quer papo contigo? Nem aquela guria de sangue sujo que não dá um passo que não seja atrás do Harry!?"**

Os queixos de todos desabaram. Ninguém conseguia imaginar que Ginny fosse capaz de dizer isso de Hermione, de quem era tão amiga. Molly deu graças a Merlim por Hermione estar do lado de fora com Harry, pois sabia que a menina jamais perdoaria a filha por aquele insulto.

Perplexa com o barraco, Annabella esgueirou-se para fora da cozinha, no que foi seguida por Bill, Charlie, Percy, os gêmeos, Katie e Angelina. Instalou-se entre os jovens um clima de visível desconforto, que apenas aumentou quando Hermione apareceu seguida por Harry.

**"Deu pra ouvir a gritaria lá fora"**, a garota disse, confusa. **"Por que eles estão brigando agora?"**

**"Aparentemente o Ron não sabia que nossa loira convidada namora o Malfoy"**, Charlie disse com voz neutra.

Hermione encarou Annabella, com um sorriso maroto, e disse para ela, em tom de gracejo, **"Te avisei que ia ser um desastre se o Ron soubesse que a namorada do Malfoy está debaixo do teto dele".**

**"Mas o Draco não é o que todo mundo pensa!" **A garota disse, veemente. **"Ele é uma pessoa doce, gentil e tranqüila"** Annabella defendeu o namorado, sob os olhares céticos de Harry, Fred e George. **"Todos acham isso, que o Draco é frio, arrogante, impessoal... Mas ninguém conhece o Draco como eu! Ninguém"**

**"Nossa!"** Harry interrompeu a loira, visivelmente impressionado com a veemência da garota na defesa de Malfoy. **"Você está mesmo apaixonada pelo Malfoy".**

**"Estou sim"**, a garota disse, sem disfarçar seu orgulho. Harry, Fred, George e Hermione se entreolharam – aparentemente, Annabella não havia percebido o interesse de Ron.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Arthur reuniu os gêmeos, Annabella, Hermione e Harry na sala. **"Primeiro, eu peço desculpas a você, Anna, pelo escândalo armado pelos meus filhos"**, ele disse, contrito, mas a garota sorriu.

**"Relaxe, sr. Weasley. Eu estou acostumada".**

**"Bom"**. Arthur sorriu. **"Bill, você vai levar Harry, Fred, George, Hermione e Annabella à estação. Eu e Molly levaremos Ron e Ginny amanhã. E mandarei uma coruja a Dumbledore explicando por que eles só irão amanhã".**

**"Sim, papai"**, Bill disse, olhando para o relógio. **"Acho que está na hora de irmos. Senão vamos chegar atrasados"**, ele disse para os outros.

Os alunos de Hogwarts correram para cima, recolhendo seus pertences e, quinze minutos depois, todos estavam perfeitamente acomodados no Ford Anglia. Bill dirigia, tendo Annabella ao seu lado, e Katie, Angelina, Hermione, Harry e os gêmeos espremidos no banco de trás.

**"Vocês se cuidem, Harry, não saia da escola, porque Voldemort quer você, e você sabe disso"**, Bill recomendou, uma vez na estação.

Harry acenou afirmativamente, e entrou no trem. George e Fred encontraram Lee Jordan e enfiaram-se numa cabine. Logo depois, Crabbe e Goyle chegaram, de cara amarrada, e rosnaram para Annabella que Draco já havia chegado e queria vê-la.

Hermione, é claro, riu da coragem da amiga. **"A Anna é louca. E o Malfoy deve estar muito apaixonado, não esconde de ninguém que tá namorando uma não-sonserina".**

**"Olha só a cara da Pansy Parkinson"**, Harry disse com uma risada. A sonserina com cara de buldogue olhava Annabella de cima a baixo, com evidente desdém e ciúme no rosto. **"Olha, uma cabine"**, o moreno disse, puxando sua amiga para uma cabine vazia.

Os dois estavam instalados lá há uns vinte minutos, quando foram surpreendidos pela chegada de um velho amigo, que vinha acompanhado de perto por uma mulher bonita, morena de olhos claros, e de uma menina de uns onze anos.

**"Professor!"** Disseram em coro. Remo Lupin sorriu.

**"Harry, Hermione"**, ele disse amigavelmente. E, percebendo os olhares dos dois adolescentes para a mulher e a menina, apresentou-as. **"Essa é minha irmã, Kelly, e minha sobrinha, Marina".**

**"Olá"**, a menina disse, simpaticíssima. **"Pode chamar de Nina".**

**"Bom, Nina, acho que você está em boas mãos. Harry e Hermione podem fazer-lhe companhia até Hogwarts – se, é claro, não for problema"**, ele disse, dirigindo-se aos jovens.

**"Não será problema nenhum, professor"**, Hermione disse, afavelmente. Marina despediu-se da mãe, que abraçou-a com dezenas de recomendações – _seja boazinha, escreva-me todos os dias, divirta-se, cuide-se_ – e deu um beijo no rosto do tio, que logo em seguida pôs um braço no ombro da irmã, e os dois desaparataram com um estalido seco.

Nina sentou-se no banco diante dos dois amigos, e Hermione sorriu-lhe. **"Caloura?"**

E assim os três começaram a conversar.

CONTINUA


	2. Um Novo Ano

**Notas da Autora:** Olá!

Depois de muito tempo sem atualizar (acho eu que mais de dois anos), resolvi reescrever essa historinha. Agradeçam à Tatá Calderon que deixou uma review e me lembrou dela.

Essa era minha segunda história sobre o mundo de Harry Potter. Decidi reescrevê-la porque ela era muito fraquinha. Ah, e imaginem que _A Ordem da Fênix _não acontece:)

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Hermione e personagens conhecidos e relacionados pertencem a JK Rowling. Os desconhecidos são meus. Se me pedirem, eu deixo que usem!

**Harry e Hermione**

**Capítulo II – Um Novo Ano.**

Já era noite fechada quando o trem encostou em Hogwarts. Nina separou-se de Harry e Hermione, para seguir Hagrid, enquanto os dois veteranos dirigiam-se para as carruagens. Harry vinha entretido numa animada conversa com Hermione sobre músicos trouxas (ela havia escutado uma banda americana chamada Backstreet Boys, e adorado), e o papo estava tão animado que ele só percebeu que a viagem de carruagem havia se passado quando pararam diante do castelo.

Os dois dirigiram-se para o salão comunal, e encontraram seus colegas todos acomodados na larga mesa da Grifinória. Lavender e Parvati davam risadinhas e sussurravam. Seamus e Dean tagarelavam sobre as praias que haviam visitado naquelas férias. Neville conversava com Fred, George e Lee. Annabella e Ginny estavam absortas em uma conversinha sem sentido com Colin Creevey e ao lado deste estava seu irmão Denis.

Colin foi o primeiro a perceber que Harry e Hermione haviam chegado. **"Oi, Harry!"** Colin disse, alegremente. **"Como foi de verão?"**

"**Ótimo"**, Harry disse, sorrindo e trocando um olhar com Hermione. Ginny fumegou de raiva, mas disfarçou.

"**Saca só! Minhas irmãs gêmeas vão começar a estudar aqui esse ano!"** Colin disse, entusiasmado.

"**Ah, é?" **Ginny disse, e apontou para a longa fileira de calouros que entrava, todos enregelados e tremendo de frio. **"Quem são elas?"**

Colin e Denis sorriram encorajadoramente para duas meninas baixinhas de cabelos loiros e olhos escuros, que olhavam aterrorizadas para eles. **"Elas se chamam Vivien e Deanne"**, Colin disse num sussurro para os amigos. Enquanto isso, Denis murmurava frases de estímulo para as duas irmãs.

Para silenciar o barulhento salão, Minerva bateu de leve em sua reluzente taça de cristal com sua colher, e Dumbledore pôs-se de pé, examinando atentamente cada rosto tranqüilo, desdenhoso ou sonolento que o encarava.

"**Boa noite!"** Sua serena voz de trovão ecoou e ressoou por cada recanto do imenso salão principal. **"Antes da esperada cerimônia de seleção, eu gostaria de dar alguns avisos. Primeiro, o professor Remo Lupin aceitou voltar a dar aulas de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas".**

Houve uma explosão de palmas nas mesas da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal. Entretanto, nenhuma salva de palmas foi mais intensa e entusiasmada do que a dos alunos da Grifinória, que adorava Lupin. Os alunos da Sonserina, que sempre torciam o nariz para Lupin, vaiaram violentamente, mas se calaram quando Dumbledore voltou a falar.

"**Infelizmente, o professor Severo Snape não vai poder dar aulas de Poções esse ano".**

Quem estivesse do lado de fora do imenso castelo de pedra pensaria que Dumbledore havia avisado que os professores haviam cancelado os exames por todo aquele ano, de tão ensurdecedora que foi a algazarra que se instalara no salão. Os alunos da Sonserina pareciam desolados, e tinham razão para estar assim: afinal, era notória a proteção de Severo Snape aos alunos da Casa.

"**Terceiro, o senhor Argo Filch, zelador de nossa escola, manda avisar que a lista de objetos proibidos aumentou de trezentos para quatrocentos objetos. Quem quiser dar uma espiada na lista, ela está afixada nos quadros de avisos dos salões comunais das Casas"**

"**Que chatice"** Murmurou Harry, bocejando e encostando o queixo numa mão.

"**Quarto, os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano estão proibidos de irem a Hogsmeade. Quinto, a Floresta Negra é terminantemente proibida a qualquer aluno da escola"** Ele encarou os rostos dos alunos e sorriu. **"Argo, pode trazer a banqueta e o Chapéu Seletor"**

Argo Filch, o já mencionado zelador de Hogwarts, que odiava os alunos com todas as forças, trouxe um banco alto e tosco de madeira. E um Chapéu, muito velho e esfarrapado, sem cor definida. Colocado à esquerda da mesa dos professores, o Chapéu abriu seu conhecido rasgo e começou a declamar:

_Eu era o chapéu mais fiel_

_De Gryffindor, o destemido_

_Vi Ravenclaw, a bela, tecer tapeçarias_

_E vi Huffle-Puff, a mansa, acalmar gritarias_

_De Gryffindor com Slytherin, o preconceituoso._

_Por isso, fui por eles eleito_

_O melhor objeto_

_Para designar para a casa_

_Os novatos de Hogwarts_

_Irão_

"**A música desse ano foi curtinha"** Disse Hermione, que especulava em silêncio por quais motivos Snape não estaria na escola naquele ano. Ginny, que estava conversando com Colin, virou-se:

"**Tem razão, Hermione – foi curta mesmo. Não é verdade, Harry?"**

No entanto, Harry não ouviu a pergunta da irmã de seu melhor amigo. O jovem apanhador estava imerso numa animada conversa com Katie Bell, do sétimo ano. **"Katie, o que nós vamos fazer? A Angie já saiu da escola, assim como o Olívio! Estamos sem capitão, sem uma artilheira e sem goleiro"**, disse Harry, um pouco preocupado. O quadribol começaria em um mês, e tinham que selecionar os novos componentes do time, treiná-los e entrosá-los.

"**Harry, eu acho que nós devíamos fazer uma seleção rigorosa. Eu, o Fred, o George e a Ally" **Katie apontou para Alicia Spinnet, que estava do outro lado da mesa e escutando a conversa de Harry e Katie com profunda atenção **"vamos nos formar no fim desse ano. Você será o único que permanecerá do time antigo. É preciso que os novatos se dêem bem com você".**

"**Temos que procurar três artilheiros, um goleiro, dois batedores. Ou seja, um time inteiro. E, depois, fazer a eleição para o capitão"** Harry concluiu desolado.

"**Eu acho"** interferiu Alicia, com um sorriso maroto para Katie **"que nós deveríamos eleger uma capitã. E que a capitã escolhesse seu sucessor. Já ofereço minha candidatura".**

"**Concordo com a Ally. E me ofereço como candidata também!" **Katie deu um sorriso desafiador para a amiga. Alicia sorriu de volta e estendeu sua mão para que Katie a apertasse. Katie apertou-a e ambas olharam para Harry, que se calara, pensativo.

"**Acho que vocês estão certas. Vocês duas merecem ser capitãs"** Ele falou. **"Afinal, são as mais experientes. Estão no time há mais tempo".**

"**Mas você também está no time há um tempão, Harry!"** Disse Alicia, veementemente. Naquele momento, Vivien Creevey, uma das gêmeas irmãs de Colin, passou correndo pelas costas de Harry e Katie e sentou-se à mesa, entre Denis e Colin, começando a tagarelar no maior entusiasmo com os irmãos.

"**É isso mesmo!"** Concordou Katie, entusiasmada.** "Vai fazer quatro anos esse ano, não é, Harry?"**

"**É. Entrei no time quando estava no primeiro ano"** Harry explicou às duas. Deanne Creevey, a outra gêmea, sentou-se à mesa da Lufa-Lufa, e Vivien, Colin e Denis acenaram para a irmã.

"**Mas, mesmo assim, não tenho experiência suficiente para ser capitão do time!"** Disse Harry. Katie e Alicia se calaram.

A cerimônia de seleção encerrava-se quando as grandes portas do salão se abriram, e deram passagem a uma mulher. Ela era baixa, esguia, de rosto delicado e corpo esbelto.

"**Desculpem-me pelo atraso"** Disse ela. Sua voz era meiga e encantadora, com um suave acento francês. Dumbledore sorriu, radiosamente para a recém-chegada.

"**Caros alunos, eu gostaria de apresentar-lhes Ellen Lorena MacGonagall Dumbledore, sua nova professora de Poções"**, ele anunciou com sua voz de trovão e com um sorriso carinhoso para Ellen.

Ellen tinha os olhos azuis de Dumbledore e o ar rígido de Minerva MacGonagall. Os alunos, porém, não estavam interessados em sua aparência, e sim em seu nome. Ellen Lorena MacGonagall Dumbledore?

"**Harry!"** Hermione atraiu a atenção do amigo** "Será que essa professora nova é filha do Dumbledore com a MacGonagall?"**

"**É o que parece, não é, Mia?"** Respondeu Harry. **"Ellen Lorena MacGonagall Dumbledore... Tem o nome dos dois, a não ser que a Minerva tem uma irmã e o Dumbledore um irmão que são casados, ou vice-versa".**

Os dois amigos ficaram calados, ruminando aquela novidade. Marina, que se sentara à mesa da Grifinória, conversava discretamente com sua nova amiga, Vivien Creevey.

"**Ah, não, Vivi..."** Marina dizia, com os olhos fixos em Harry.** "O Harry é muito mais bonito!"**

"**Que isso, Nina!"** Censurou Anna, sorrindo.** "Eu já vi o amigo dele na estação! O Ron é muito bonito!"**

"**Ah, eu não acho!"** Disse Marina. **"Eu falei com o Harry no trem. O Harry é supersimpático... O Ron e aquela irmã dele, a Ginny, são mais fechados, meio enjoados"**. As duas estavam tão mergulhadas na conversa, que não repararam os olhares de Ginny, que, louca de ciúme, estava a custo mantendo o controle para não gritar com as duas novatas.

Harry, por sua vez, voltou a conversar com Katie e Alicia, agora com a participação de Hermione.

"**Não, meninas... Não tem como. Eu tenho que estudar para os N.O.M's, nós do quinto ano vamos prestar o exame este ano"** Disse Harry. Hermione segurou-o pela mão e disse:

"**Não se preocupe com os N.O.M's. Posso ajudá-lo a estudar. Assim, sobrará mais tempo para o quadribol. Aceite a candidatura, Harry"** Ela estimulou-o.

Harry olhou aturdido para a amiga. **"Sério, Mia?"**

"**Sério"**, ela disse, sorrindo. Harry sorriu.

"**Então tá".**

Alicia e Katie olharam para as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois quintanistas e trocaram sorrisinhos maliciosos.

No dia seguinte, Harry, Katie e Alicia começaram a fazer os testes para a Seleção de Quadribol da Grifinória. Os primeiros a se oferecerem foram Colin e Vivien Creevey e Marina Lupin.

Na verdade, Marina era a candidata. Colin ainda estava pensando se iria prestar o teste, e Vivien viera apenas acompanhar a amiga. Se fosse sincera, Vivien admitiria que queria entrar no time apenas para fazer companhia a Marina e paquerar Ron.

"**Muito bem"** Harry falou, enquanto Katie escrevia os nomes dos dois em um pergaminho emprestado por Harry, com uma pena de Alicia.** "Nina Lupin, certo?"**

Nina sorriu. **"Pode ser".**

"**Qual a posição que ela quer, Harry?"** Katie perguntou.

"**Goleira"**, Nina respondeu, e a garota anotou.

"**Ally, você faz o teste com a Nina?" **Katie pediu à Alicia, que estava encostada na arquibancada.

Obedecendo à amiga, Alicia montou em sua vassoura e atirou a goles. Marina apanhou-a naquela primeira vez, e nas outras em Alicia atirou a bola, de todos os modos e em todas as velocidades. Depois de uma meia hora, Alicia e Marina pousaram. A candidata despediu-se e partiu com os Creevey, conversando alegremente. Colin e Vivien haviam marcado teste para a manhã anterior.

"**Ela é muito boa!"** Entusiasmou-se Alicia. **"Não tem medo de se jogar e é daquelas que dá o sangue pelo time. Tenho certeza de que o Olívio iria gostar dela!"**

"**Falavam de mim?"** Disse uma voz masculina atrás deles. Alicia, Katie e Harry viraram-se. Katie e Harry abriram largos sorrisos, e Alicia ficou vermelha. Harry e Katie perceberam o rubor no rosto da companheira, e trocaram sorrisos maliciosos.

"**Olívio! Há quanto tempo!"** Harry cumprimentou-o, com um sorriso.

"**Nem faz tanto tempo assim, Harry"**, o rapaz disse bem-humorado. **"Eu te vi na copa de quadribol ano passado. Mas... fazem dois anos, certo, meninas?"** Ele contou, alegremente. **"O que estão fazendo aqui a uma hora dessas?"**

"**Testes para a seleção da Casa. Estamos sem goleiro, sem batedores e sem artilheiros"** Listou Katie.

"**Mas, e o Fred, o George, a Angelina, e vocês, Katie, Alicia?"** Espantou-se o ex-capitão.

"**A Angie deixou a escola no fim do ano passado. Está formadinha da silva. O Fred, o George, a Ally e a Katie estão saindo neste ano. Por isso, os artilheiros. Um artilheiro e o goleiro entram esse ano, e o resto do povo, ano que vem"** Explicou Harry, pois Alicia parecia ter ficado muda inesperadamente.

Katie sabia porque a amiga corara e emudecera, assim que vira Olívio Wood. O rapaz estava mais bonito do que nunca. Alto, forte, os cabelos castanhos claros cortados curtos, os olhos cor de mel faiscando ao sol, a pele bronzeada, uma pequena cicatriz no queixo, Olívio tinha um ar experiente que não havia nele há dois anos. Devia andar agora pelos dezenove anos.

Alicia e Olívio sempre foram extremamente unidos, devido à paixão pelo quadribol. Katie era mais próxima de Fred, e Angelina de Jorge. Olívio acolhera Alicia, quando ela era uma novata, com atenção e carinho, escutando-a quando ela, timidamente, sugeria mudanças para o time. Na escola, devido à proximidade dos dois, Olívio Wood e Alicia Spinnet passavam por namorados.

Quando Alicia estava no quinto ano, e Olívio no sexto, Alicia contou a Katie que estava apaixonada pelo amigo. Katie dissera que não estava surpresa, afinal, estava muito óbvia a adoração de Alicia pelo goleiro. Só ele não percebera.

Quando Olívio se formara, Alicia ficara, durante meses, triste, calada e retraída. Só com Katie ela arriscava abrir seu coração, e confessar como sentia saudade das longas conversas com Olívio sobre quadribol.

O que Alicia não imaginava, é que Olívio também gostava muito dela. Gostava além da amizade. Apaixonara-se por aquela garota tímida, quieta, sossegada e louca por quadribol. Mas, como confessar a Alicia que a amava, com os irmãos dela sempre a vigiando de perto? Alicia era a caçula de onze irmãos, e única menina – repetia-se com Gina Weasley o que acontecera com Alicia.

Alexander, Andrew, Christopher, Marcus, Christian, Daniel, David, Lucas, Nathan e, finalmente, Jake, junto com a pequena Alicia, formavam uma escadinha. Com a entrada da caçula na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, a distribuição dos Spinnet na escola era a seguinte:

Alexander e Andrew, gêmeos, aos 16 anos, eram do sexto ano. Christopher, Marcus e Christian, trigêmeos, aos 15 anos, estavam no quinto ano. Os também gêmeos Daniel e David estavam com 14 anos e no quarto ano. Lucas e Nathan aos 13 anos, no terceiro. E, finalmente, Jake, aos 12, estava no segundo ano. Todos eram alunos da Grifinória.

Para seu desespero, Alicia tinha toda a irmandade Spinnet – o apelido da família na escola – de olhos e ouvidos bem atentos. Se soubessem de qualquer coisinha que havia acontecido com a caçula, lá se iam os dez irmãos tirar satisfações com quem quer que havia mexido com a irmã, de qualquer Casa que fosse. O que enfurecia a independente, rebelde e voluntariosa Alicia, que odiava a superproteção dos pais e dos irmãos e queria aprender e se virar sozinha.

Quando Alexander e Andrew ficaram sabendo da forte amizade que unia Alicia, que estava no primeiro ano, a Olívio, que era aluno do segundo, os gêmeos reuniram sete irmãos – deixaram Jake de fora, devido a sua amizade com Olívio – e foram tomar satisfações com o goleiro da Grifinória.

Olívio lembrava-se bem daquela "amistosa conversinha".

Olívio estava sentado na biblioteca, estudando para Poções, quando Alexander, Andrew, Christopher, Marcus, Christian, Daniel, David, Lucas e Nathan sentaram-se ao seu redor. Todos estavam de cara amarrada.

"**Olá, rapazes"** Olívio disse, amistosamente.

"**Wood"** Disse Alexander** "Queremos ter uma conversinha com você, amigo".**

"**Falem, caras"** Disse Olívio, inocentemente.

"**Qual o teor de sua relação com a Alicia?"** Perguntaram Andrew, Christopher, Marcus, Christian, Daniel e David. Lucas, Nathan e Alexander ficaram calados.

"**Ora, rapazes. Somos apenas amigos. A Ally é como uma irmã caçula para mim"** Defendeu-se o garoto.

"**É bom que não passe de amizade, Olívio" **Alertou Alexander **"Gostamos muito de você, mas adoramos nossa irmãzinha. Se você passar do sinal com ela... Pode considerar a hipótese de pendurar as luvas, amigo"**

Com esse apavorante alerta, os irmãos Spinnet desapareceram.

Alicia ficou encarando Olívio por um longo tempo. Ele tinha um sorriso abobado nos lábios. Ela cutucou-o de leve e perguntou:

"**Olívio, no que você está pensando?"**

"**Na pequena conversa que eu tive com a irmandade Spinnet, sete anos atrás. Quando uma certa Alicia Kelly entrou na escola" **Olívio brincou.

"**Aqueles meninos!"** Riu Alicia, graciosamente.** "Não mudam nunca. Graças a Deus, Jake deixou a escola no ano passado. Ele vivia brigando com os Weasley, devido às armações deles!"**

"**Ah, os gêmeos Weasley!"** Riu-se Olívio** "Como vão o Fred e o Jorge? De olho na Ginny?"**

"**Nada disso. Eles têm mulheres mais importantes em quem manterem os olhos". **Alicia ergueu-se nas pontas dos dedos e sussurrou,** "O Fred pediu a Katie em namoro, e o Jorge já fala em ficar noivo da Angelina"**

"**O QUÊ?"** Admirou-se Olívio. **"A Angie e a Katie caíram no papo dos dois?"**

"**Elas estão radiantes. A Katie está com um sorrisão que vai de orelha a orelha. E recebi uma coruja da Angie. Ela está eufórica! Já está atrás do vestido de noiva. Vou ser madrinha dela".**

"**Já marcaram o casamento?"** Olívio ia de surpresa em surpresa.

"**Já!" **Sorriu Alicia.** "Será uma cerimônia dupla, uma semana depois da formatura de Fred, Jorge e Katie na escola!"**

"**E a Ginny Weasley? Conseguiu agarrar o Harry?"**

"**Não. O boato que anda correndo a escola é que a futura sra. Harry Potter será a Hermione Granger"** Cochichou Alicia, olhando disfarçadamente para Harry, que fazia anotações a respeito de um nervoso aluno do segundo ano que queria ser batedor.

"**NÃO BRINCA! A GRANGER?"** A boca de Olívio escancarou-se **"Todo mundo jurava que ela ia se casar com o Ron Weasley!"**

"**Pois é! E o Malfoy tá de namorinho com uma menina da Grifinória, do quarto ano... Annabella Bertucci".**

"**O QUÊ?"** Berrou Olívio.** "Malfoy namorando uma aluna da Grifinória? Só falta você me dizer que o Flint continua de caso com a Marianne Thomas".**

"**Não, Olívio"** Alicia tranqüilizou-o.** "A Marianne botou a cabeça no lugar... Tá de namoro com o Lucas, meu irmão".**

Marianne Richter era uma amiga de Olívio do tempo de Hogwarts. A grande sineta ressoou e Alicia correu para o castelo.** "Poções agora, Olívio! Vejo você no almoço!"**

_Linda como sempre, Ally_ Pensou Olívio, vendo-a afastar-se.

_Quando é que você vai me dar bola, Wood?_ Perguntou Alicia, correndo para as masmorras.


	3. Concursos e Surpresas

**Tatá Calderon:** Não se preocupe! Não fiquei chateada nem magoada nem nada – pelo contrário, agradeço por ter me avisado e lembrado dessa história. Eu decidi reescrevê-la porque me sinto uma escritora mais madura agora, e achei a história meio fraquinha. Quanto à sua história, me passe o link no próximo review para que eu possa lê-la e comentá-la!

**Carol Cardilli:** Muito obrigada pelo review! Quanto ao ship Snape/Lavender, não sei o que me possuiu para escrevê-lo, mas acho que vou continuar com ele, uma vez que a história está sendo reescrita. O que você acha?

**Harry e Hermione**

**Capítulo III: Concursos e Surpresas**

Aos poucos, recomeçou a correria para o Trio Maravilha. Era, como Hermione não cansava de lembrar aos amigos, ano de NOM (Níveis Ordinários em Magia), e ela os atormentava repetidamente para que fizessem revisão – o que, é claro, causava brigas homéricas entre ela e Ron.

**"Pelo amor de Merlim, Hermione, os exames só são em junho! Ainda estamos em Outubro!"** O ruivo gritou, exasperado, quando viu a amiga manuseando antigas anotações de História da Magia. Harry, que estava sentado ao lado de Ron e, portanto, de frente a Hermione, suspirou e levantou-se.

Isso tirou a atenção de Ron de Hermione, pelo menos temporariamente, pelo que ela ficou muito grata. **"Aonde você vai?"** Ron perguntou ao seu melhor amigo, com a testa franzida. Harry disse qualquer coisa em uma voz muito baixa e se afastou, ignorando as risadinhas de Marina e Vivien.

**"Como você pode dizer que ele não é bonito, Vivi?"** Marina perguntou em um sussurro à amiga. **"Moreno dos olhos verdes... o Harry é lindo!"**

**"Eu não estou dizendo que o Harry não é bonito, Nina!"** Vivien argumentou. **"O que estou dizendo é que o Ron é muito mais bonito que ele!"**

**"Não, não é!"**

**"É sim!"**

**"Não, não é!"**

**"É sim!"**

**"Quer apostar que não é?"** Marina disse em tom de desafio. **"Eu aposto que as meninas de Hogwarts vão achar o Harry muito mais bonito que o Ron! Mais bonito que todos os meninos do castelo!"**

**"O que está pensando, Nina?"** Vivien perguntou, interessada.

**"Um concurso, é lógico! Para eleger o menino mais bonito do castelo!"** Ela exclamou, com um largo sorriso. Os olhos de Vivien se iluminaram.

**"Mas que ótima idéia!"** Ela retrucou. **"Será que temos que pedir permissão a alguém?"**

**"Seria bom que a gente falasse com o diretor, você não acha?"**

E assim foi. As duas meninas foram até a mesa principal, onde Dumbledore estava sentado, tomando calmamente seu café. Ele sorriu ao ver as duas alunas aproximando-se cautelosamente dele. **"Bom dia, srta. Creevey, bom dia, srta. Lupin".**

**"Bom dia, professor Dumbledore"**, Marina, que era a mais desinibida das duas, disse com um sorriso.

**"Em que posso ajudá-las?"**

**"Bom, professor, sabe o que é? Eu e a minha amiga aqui tivemos uma idéia e queríamos saber se o senhor nos autoriza a realizá-la"**, Marina disse, ainda sorrindo.

Dumbledore ergueu uma sobrancelha. **"Naturalmente, dependerá da idéia, srta. Lupin".**

**"O senhor nos permite organizar um concurso para eleger o menino mais bonito de Hogwarts? Faremos uma votação com as meninas do castelo, haverá uma fase eliminatória e, no fim, uma eleição entre os cinco mais votados para decidirmos quem é o mais bonito deste ano"**, Marina descreveu. Tanto Dumbledore quanto Vivien pareciam impressionados.

**"Srta. Lupin, eu acho que você já vem pensando nisso há um bom tempo"**, Dumbledore disse com um sorriso.

**"Concordo"**, Vivien disse, obviamente perplexa. **"Não sabia que você já estava com tudo pensado, Nina".**

Marina encolheu os ombros. **"Eu estou copiando o modo operacional dos concursos de beleza trouxas que eu vi na televisão"**, a garota explicou à impressionada amiga. **"Depois eu te explico o que é televisão"**, ela acrescentou quando viu a expressão de curiosidade de Vivien, e virou-se para o diretor. **"Mas e aí, professor, o senhor nos permite?"**

**"Mas é claro"**, Dumbledore sorriu. **"Vão em frente".**

As duas amigas deram pulinhos de felicidade. **"Obrigada!"** Disseram em uníssono, afastando-se e tagarelando sem parar.

* * *

Não demorou muito para a novidade do concurso espalhar-se junto às meninas de Hogwarts, graças, é claro, à eficientíssima rede de fofocas do castelo. Cada Casa tinha pelo menos uma boa fofoqueira e, ao sussurrarem a novidade nos ouvidos destas ditas fofoqueiras, Marina e Vivien garantiram o sucesso de sua empreitada.

Logo, as meninas eram vistas fazendo campanha por seus preferidos. Harry era quem tinha maior número de votos entre as alunas, obviamente, mas Draco Malfoy também não ficava atrás, pois as alunas da Sonserina votavam todas nele, além de Annabella, é claro, que fazia campanha ostensiva para eleger o namorado o aluno mais bonito do castelo.

Para a surpresa das atarefadas organizadoras, vários meninos além de Draco e Harry foram mencionados pelas alunas. Justin Finch-Fletchey e Ernie MacMillian foram mencionados pelas alunas da Lufa-Lufa, e uma inconsolável Cho chorou quando lhe perguntaram quem ela considerava o aluno mais bonito do castelo. Susan Bones e Hannah Abbott tiveram um terrível bate-boca em pleno corredor, e acabaram na enfermaria, pois uma dizia que Justin era mais bonito, e a outra discordava, defendendo veementemente Ernie.

**"Escuta, Nina, quando vamos fazer a eliminatória?"** Vivien perguntou uma noite, depois que as duas haviam passado suas horas vagas recolhendo as dezenas de formulários que haviam espalhado pela escola.

**"Mês que vem"**, uma sonolenta Marina respondeu, estirada no sofá.

**"E a final vai ser quando?"**

**"Na noite do último fim de semana em Hogsmeade antes do Natal"**, Marina retrucou, quase cochilando.

**"Ótimo"**, Vivien disse, já cochilando.

Além do acirrado clima de competição, o concurso demonstrou um lado desconhecido da personalidade de Ginny Weasley. Conhecida por seu temperamento doce e gentil, desde que não lhe pisassem nos calos, a ruiva andava mal-humorada e azeda feito limão desde que ficara sabendo do concurso. Ela se controlava para não sair distribuindo sopapos entre as várias fãs de Harry e se mordia de ciúmes ao perceber como o moreno era popular.

Hermione percebeu a súbita mudança de humor da amiga, e estranhou. Mas, mais preocupada com os NOM e com Harry, que andava muito alheio e calado, decidiu não se meter. Se Ginny quisesse conversar com ela, sabia muito bem onde encontrá-la, assim como sabia que Hermione a ouviria incondicionalmente, e daria os melhores conselhos possíveis.

* * *

Aquela noite estava fria e sem estrelas. Outubro dava mostras do inverno pesado que viria por aí, e todos estavam encasacados e bem agasalhados, apesar de o inverno ainda nem ter começado. Todos os alunos e professores estavam trancados em seus quartos e salas comunais, aproveitando ou o calor dos lençóis, ou a quentura do fogo que ardia nas lareiras.

Severus Snape não era exceção. Estava trancafiado na masmorra que lhe servia de quarto, sentado à sua escrivaninha e debruçado sobre um livro antigo de poções sul-americanas. Desde que Dumbledore lhe pedira para abrir mão das aulas de Poções e que se dedicasse apenas a espionar Voldemort, Snape estudava muito, aproveitando que a sobrinha do diretor havia tomado seu lugar.

Uma leve batida na porta distraiu-o de seu livro. Erguendo os olhos para seu relógio, ele franziu a testa: passava das onze horas – quem seria? Com certeza não Dumbledore, pois o diretor não bateria em sua porta – apenas entraria, com a autoridade conquistada em mais de cinqüenta anos no cargo, e o respeito que infundira no ex-aluno.

Snape também não achava que alguma grande tragédia havia acontecido. Todos estavam tranqüilos e ele não escutara nenhuma comoção. Então, quem seria?

_Não vou saber se não abrir a porta_, ele pensou, e o fez.

Seu rosto se abriu em um pequeno sorriso.

Uma silhueta alta e esguia, coberta por uma longa capa com capuz, entrou na masmorra. Duas mãos pequenas e esguias baixaram o capuz, exibindo longos fios loiros que emolduravam um rosto jovem de faces coradas. Era uma adolescente, quase uma menina, que sorria para o mestre de Poções.

**"Não devia estar na cama?"** Ele perguntou.

Ela fez uma careta. **"Também estava com saudade"**, ela retrucou, abraçando-o. Snape riu e correspondeu ao abraço, beijando-a delicadamente.

**"Você é louca, Lavender"**, ele afirmou, com o rosto bem próximo ao dela.

**"Sou, mas mesmo assim você me ama"**, ela disse, rindo.

Sim, meus caros leitores – Lavender Brown e Severus Snape estavam juntos. Eram namorados, amantes, ficantes – e em segredo, desde o começo do ano. Nenhum dos dois sabia explicar como aquele romance inesperado se iniciara, mas o amor que os unia agora era muito forte para resistirem a ele.

Por isso, e para evitar que ou ele ou ela fossem punidos por tal romance, Snape propusera à namorada que se encontrassem em segredo. E assim faziam, para a angústia da apaixonada Lavender, que tinha a tendência a demonstrar seu amor de maneira grandiosa e que estava tendo dificuldades em disfarçar que estava enamorada.

Embora lutasse para esconder o melhor possível, Lavender sabia que Parvati, sua melhor amiga e fiel confidente, já havia percebido que algo estava se passando com ela. Lavender não flertava mais com os rapazes, e, às vezes, exalava suspiros apaixonados, olhando para o nada com uma expressão distante e sonhadora.

Já Snape surpreendia-se mais uma vez com as armadilhas e artimanhas preparadas por ele por seu estranho e incompreensível coração. Pela segunda vez em sua vida, Snape apaixonava-se por uma aluna da Grifinória – e, para piorar, desta vez o alvo de seus amores era uma menina que tinha idade para ser sua filha.

Lavender tinha algumas semelhanças com a primeira paixão de Snape – não fisicamente falando, obviamente, pois uma era tão diferente da outra quando o dia era da noite. Como Lily Evans, Lavender era uma amiga fiel e dedicada, uma menina carinhosa, leal e doce, com um profundo senso de justiça.

Mas Lavender correspondia aos seus sentimentos, ao contrário de Lily, que gentilmente explicara que não o amava e, pouco depois, ficara noiva do detestável Potter. Snape costumava sentir o estômago ficar retorcido ao imaginar a delicada Lily ao lado de Potter. O que ela via nele, Snape jamais poderia dizer. Meses mais tarde, Lily Evans tornava-se Lily Potter e tinha um filho, Harry.

Quando via o garoto, Snape sentia emoções contraditórias. Por causa de Lily, sentia ternura pelo menino, mas, por causa de Potter, também o odiava. Mas, acima da ternura e do ódio, Snape também se sentia muito velho. Ele perguntava-se se os professores que haviam conhecido os pais de Harry também se sentiam assim, ou se aquela sensação era apenas sua.

Lavender, notando a distração e o silêncio do namorado, estalou os dedos diante de seu rosto. **"Alô? Terra para planeta Snape?"** Ela disse com vontade de rir. Snape piscou e lhe sorriu.

**"Desculpe, amor. Eu estava pensando em outras coisas"**, ele disse.

**"Obviamente"**, ela disse rindo, e lhe deu um selinho. Afastou-se dele, com os olhos cheios de algo que Snape não conseguia reconhecer. **"Severus, tenho uma coisa para lhe contar".**

Algo na voz dela deixou Snape preocupado. **"Acha que eu devo me sentar?"**

Ela deu uma risada trêmula. **"Sim, acho que deve".**

Ele o fez, e ela sentou-se ao lado dele, segurando em sua mão. Ele fez carinho em sua palma. **"O que houve, meu amor?"**

Lavender respirou fundo e olhou direto nos olhos negros de seu amante. **"Severus, acho que estou grávida".**

Se Lily Evans – correção, Potter – entrasse pela porta e se declarasse a Snape, não o abalaria tanto quanto as palavras que Lavender haviam abalado.

Ele sentiu o fôlego lhe faltar. Grávida?

**"Sim, Severus. Acho que vamos ter um filho"**, ela disse, com a voz embargada de lágrimas. Não sabia o que fazer – sabia apenas que, se estivesse mesmo grávida, teria aquele bebê e que, se Severus não ficasse do seu lado ou não quisesse assumir a criança, então ele que fosse para o inferno.

Snape nem havia percebido que havia dito aquela palavra em voz alta. Sentia-se tonto, confuso e com a garganta seca. Passou a língua pelos lábios para umedecê-los, e perguntou em voz baixa. **"De quanto tempo?"**

Lavender fez umas contas mentalmente, e retrucou em voz tão baixa quanto ele, **"Um mês, um mês e meio, por aí".** O silêncio dele pesava no coração de Lavender e, sem suportar mais, ela se colocou de pé. **"Eu só vim lhe dizer isso porque achei certo que você soubesse da criança, mas, se não quer assumi-la, não tem problema. Posso criá-la sozinha".**

**"Está louca?!"** Snape rugiu, segurando-a pelo braço e virando-a para si. **"É claro que vou assumir esse filho, Lavender. Sou o pai, e quero ser presente na vida desta criança".**

Os olhos azuis da moça estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ela o abraçou, soluçando. **"Oh, Severus, o que vamos fazer?"** Ela perguntou, com a voz abafada pelo tecido das vestes do amante.

Num impulso, ele decidiu o que queria fazer. **"Case comigo".**

Ela recuou, olhando-o com perplexidade. **"O quê?"**

**"Case-se comigo, Lavender"**, ele repetiu, ficando de joelhos e pegando na mão dela. Lavender o encarava, os olhos azuis arregalados e perplexos. **"Eu te amo, Lavender. E quero que nós dois tenhamos uma vida juntos. Case-se comigo".**

Ela começou a chorar mais uma vez, mas não de tristeza e sim de alegria, e assentiu com a cabeça, com a garganta embrulhada de lágrimas. Ele sorriu, levantou-se e a abraçou, beijando-a em seguida.

**"Não se preocupe, Lavender"**, ele disse, acariciando seus cabelos. **"Nós vamos ficar muito bem. Eu lhe prometo".**

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora:** Mudança total na revelação da gravidez de Lavender. Ao reler a história, não gostei muito do jeito que a escrevi, então decidi refazê-la por completo. Dumbledore não estava sendo o homem compreensivo, e não havia motivos para ele aparecer nesta cena.

Sim, Snape está muito diferente de sua personalidade nos livros de titia JK, mas, oras bolas, tudo é permitido com a licença poética. Tatá e Carol, espero que gostem desta nova versão!

Aos que estão lendo esta história: pelo amor de Harry, não se esqueçam de deixar review! Eu adoro saber se meus leitores estão gostando dos rumos que estou dando à história! Não custa nada, não mata nem engorda e é só clicar em submit review, ali embaixo!!!!!!!


	4. Clima de Romance

**Notas da Autora:** Eu peço, suplico, a quem esteja lendo essa história, que cliquem naquela caixinha escrito "Submit review". É muito chato quando se escreve e não se sabe o que os leitores estão achando da história. É rapidinho e nem precisa escrever muito. É só dizer se estão curtindo o rumo que as coisas estão tomando!

**Harry e Hermione**

**Capítulo 4 – Clima de romance**

Lilá deu graças a Merlin pela discrição de Hermione e Parvati, e por Madame Pomfrey. Ela estava entrando no terceiro mês de gestação, e nenhuma de suas colegas percebera seus enjôos. Ela só pensava como ia fazer quando o bebê nascesse. Por isso, foi procurar Severo.

**"Lilá?"** Ele perguntou, ao vê – la **"O que há de errado? É o bebê?".**

**"Não, Severo"** Ela sorriu ternamente **"Não é o bebê, ele está ótimo. Sou eu. O que vou fazer na época do bebê nascer? Madame Pomfrey disse que vou dar à luz em Junho, no meio do mês, e é época de exames".**

**"Lilá"** O professor disse com doçura **"Até lá, já terminei de construir nossa casa".**

**"Casa?"** Ela indagou, espantada **"Que casa?".**

**"Oh, com todas essas coisas acontecendo, esqueci de lhe contar. Estou construindo uma casa para nós em Hogsmeade. É pequena, mas você poderá decorar a seu gosto".**

**"Sério?"** Lilá tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

**"É, Lilá. Fique tranqüila, quando você sentir que o bebê irá nascer, eu a levarei para casa. E quando o trabalho de parto começar, eu chamarei Madame Pomfrey para ajudá – la".**

Os dois se abraçaram ternamente.

O tempo passou. Num dos sábados em Hogsmeade, Lilá e Severo se casaram no civil. Hermione e Parvati foram as testemunhas. No mesmo sábado, Lilá descobriu o sexo do bebê: uma menina! Severo ficou radiante, e Lilá eufórica. Hermione e Parvati ficaram felizes pela amiga. Hermione até brincou, quando Lilá lhe contou o sexo do bebê:

**"A Parvati poderia tirar o lugar daquela fake da Trelawney. Ela previu que você ia ser mãe de uma menininha!".**

Elas riram.

Estavam em abril. Lilá estava com seis meses de gravidez, deitada em sua cama de baldaquino, quando Hermione chegou no dormitório, pálida como um fantasma. Parecia perplexa com alguma coisa. Lilá deu um pulinho e correu até a amiga.

**"O que foi, Mione?".**

**"O H---Harry... Está ficando com a Victoria Jordan, da Corvinal".**

**"Oras, todos sabiam disso, Mione"** Lilá disse, maternalmente **"Eles estão juntos há um tempão. Severo me disse que o pai do Harry era desse jeito, pegava as meninas e não fazia estardalhaço. A única de quem ele se vangloriou foi a mãe do Harry. Ela foi difícil".**

Mione começou a soluçar. Lilá abraçou – a e consolou – a. Estavam assim quando ouviram uma batidinha na porta. A voz de Harry ecoou, abafada, do outro lado da porta.

**"Mi?".**

**"Mione, é melhor você falar com ele"** Lilá disse baixinho **"Vou pedir ao Rony que me leve para a cozinha, estou varada de fome"** Ela se levantou e se dirigiu  a porta. Abriu – a e deu passagem a Harry **"Oi, Harry".**

**"Oi, Lilá. Como vai o bebê?".**

**"Vai bem, obrigada. Até logo".**

**"Até"** Ele disse.

Quando Lilá casou – se com Snape, ela reuniu os colegas da Grifinória, só os mais chegados, Harry, Rony, Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas, e contou – lhes tudinho. Do envolvimento com Snape, da gravidez e do casamento.

Lilá, então, ganhou ainda mais mimos e paparicos. Rony e Harry, que sabiam onde eram as cozinhas, se revezavam para levá – la lá. Simas e Dino, que eram bons desenhistas, estavam arquitetando, a pedido dela, o berço para sua filhinha.

Harry fitou a figura trêmula e chorosa de Hermione. Ele sentiu o coração se encher de uma infinita ternura. Carinhoso, aproximou – se dela e a abraçou.

Através da malha fina do suéter dele, Hermione pôde sentir o calor de seu corpo. Abraçou – o de volta e chorou em seu ombro. Harry sentiu – se culpado e murmurou:

**"Desculpe, Mione".**

**"Tudo bem, Harry".**

**"Eu não queria te magoar. Sei que você não gosta da Victoria, e preferi manter em segredo. Não é nada sério, até já terminamos, mas ainda assim preferi preservar você".**

**"Você não me contou sobre a Jordan..."** Ela sussurrou **"Para me proteger?".**

Ela sentiu Harry fazer que sim com a cabeça, e sentiu o coração se encher de um calor brando. Sorriu suavemente e abraçou – o apertado. Os dois ficaram lá, abraçados, por um longo tempo.

Da porta, uma ruivinha os observava, os olhos queimando de raiva.

Draco Malfoy estava estudando calmamente nas masmorras da Sonserina. Estava sozinho, dando duro para passar em Feitiços, quando sentiu duas mãos suaves cobrirem seus olhos. Sentiu o perfume de rosas, e sorriu. Reconheceria esse perfume mesmo se tivesse mil anos. Era Graziella.

**"Oi, Grace"** Ele murmurou.

**"Não reconhece as mãos da própria namorada, Malfoy?"** Ele ouviu a voz de Ginny Weasley debochar **"Já descobri a razão de Graziella ter ido procurar os beijos e os abraços de Harry Potter"** Ela murmurou, e Draco sentiu o sangue gelar.

**"O que você está insinuando, Weasley? Ficou louca?".**

**"Não, Malfoy"** Ela deu uma gargalhada breve **"Minhas fontes me informam que, depois de Victoria Jordan, a mais nova conquista de Harry é Graziella Christofferson, da Grifinória".**

**"Ela nunca me trairia, Weasley"** Ele falou com frieza **"Eu confio muito na minha namorada. Agora ponha – se daqui pra fora".**

Ginny engoliu a raiva e se mandou. Das sombras das masmorras, saiu Graziella, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

**"Draco..."** Ela murmurou baixinho.

**"Grace?"** Ele se virou para ela e seus olhos se encontraram. Dois segundos depois, Graziella estava nos braços de Draco.

**"Estou tão orgulhosa de você, querido".**

**"Por quê?".**

**"Você não acreditou na Weasley. Deveria, e eu achei que você acreditaria, mas não. Depositou sua confiança em mim. Isso me é muito precioso".**

**"A Weasley ficou louca? Que negócio é esse do Potter estar ficando com todas?".**

**"Não é loucura, embora eu ache que ela esteja bem perto disso. É despeito. As fofocas dizem que a nova conquista de Harry é a Hermione".**

**"A Granger?"** Draco afastou – se de Graziella **"Ela e o Potter estão ficando?".**

**"Se não estão ficando, vão ficar"** Graziella disse **"Mas meu nome nunca esteve no meio das fofocas. Ser a namorada de Draco Malfoy tem suas vantagens. Por exemplo, estou imune a cair na boca do povo; tenho um namorado lindo, maravilhoso, todo pra mim; e posso dar uns malhos nele quando eu quiser".**

Draco deu um sorrisinho e se inclinou, capturando os lábios de Graziella num beijo apaixonado.

Lilá, depois de muito mimada por Dobby, foi à sala de Snape. Ele estava estudando uma planta, e sorriu ao vê – la.

**"Que bom que veio me ver, querida. E como vai a nossa pequena?".**

**"Bem. Muito bem, para falar a verdade. Essa pequena anda me fazendo comer como uma condenada. Se não nascer bem gordinha, a mando de volta para a barriga até engordar bem".**

Snape riu e se adiantou. Acariciou a barriga alta da esposa e sorriu suavemente, depois inclinou – se e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios. Depois de se separarem, Severo sorriu:

**"Ela nasce daqui a quase dois meses e não escolhemos o nome".**

**"Eu já escolhi, mas só vou te contar depois que nossa filha nascer"** Lilá respondeu, com um sorriso **"Fiquei na dúvida entre Rowena, Danielle e Helga, mas acabei escolhendo um que tenho certeza que você vai gostar".**

**"Eu estava pensando em batizá – la... de Lílian. Isso se você concordar, claro, Lilá".**

**"Não, Severo"** Ela falou, sem sorrir **"Não quero a sombra de Lílian Potter sobre nossa vida".**

Ele concordou, e perguntou, quando a viu espreguiçar – se:

**"Está cansada?".**

**"Um pouco. Ando dormindo bastante. Madame Pomfrey diz que é comum e manda que eu descanse bem, porque depois do nascimento do bebê, não vou dormir com freqüência e regularidade".**

**"É verdade".**

**"Severo, quando você vai me contar sobre a outra aluna que você engravidou?".**

Snape empalideceu.

**"A --- Achei que você tinha esquecido".**

**"Não, não esqueci"** Lilá disse **"Esse irmão ou irmã terá que fazer parte da vida de nossa filha, e quero saber absolutamente tudo sobre ele ou ela".**

**"Não tenho muitos dados sobre meu primeiro filho, Lilá"** Severo falou secamente; então suspirou **"A mãe dele sumiu quando ainda o esperava. Só sei que são gêmeos, um menino e uma menina, Brian e Jennifer".**

**"Oh, meu querido"** Ela o abraçou com doçura **"Um dia encontraremos os dois. Eles estão com quantos anos?".**

**"Se não morreram na infância"** Ele riu brevemente quando Lilá se benzeu **"Devem estar com uns dezoito anos. E nos últimos sete anos não tivemos nenhum aluno chamado Brian, e nenhuma aluna chamada Jennifer".**

Marido e mulher se abraçaram com ternura.


End file.
